Potc 3 Jack's Rescue and Return
by SsjAndromeda
Summary: Nagi chokes on an PotC themed M&M and is transported to Port Royal. She aquires a ship and begins a quest to find Jack and get back Davy Jones' heart. FUNNY! No OC pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Yes, this is yet another one of those "fan-girl almost dies and is warped into the movie" fanfics. This one, however, is different in two respects. 1) It takes place after the 2nd move and will therefore act as an ending. 2) I have decided to keep my belongings (backpack) with me when I end up in _Port Royal_; the use of current day items should add a different affect on the story. I hope you enjoy my writings!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean nor any characters featured within. I do however own myself, Nagi, and take full responsibility for her actions during this story… Muahahahaha!

"Pirates of the Caribbean 2, AGAIN?" My friend Kat shouted, I had already dragged her to the theatre twice that week to see it.

"Well, what else could we possibly watch, besides… its CAPTIAN Jack Sparrow, savvy?" I replied, doing my best imitation of Jack that I could muster.

After quite a long debate, more than a few bad pirate jokes, and my agreement to pay for the movie, we headed towards the theatre. This had to be my ninth time watching the movie, since I already knew most of the lines by heart, but I still found it highly entertaining as well as the fact that it gave me a valid excuse to imitate Sparrow for the remainder of the day. We both laughed at the same jokes, gasped at the same old scenes and still cheered when the heroes overcame various obstacles during the film. Towards the end of the movie, I had finally realized that I had forgotten about the candy I snuck in within my backpack. M&Ms! Not just any ordinary M&Ms mind you, the limited "Jacks Gems" version I had been saving for the last week. We were just at the part when the Kraken spits out Jack's hat as I popped the afore mentioned M&M into my mouth (the one with the _Jolly Roger_ printed onto it).

"NO JACK! RUN! DON'T TRY AND FIGHT IT!" Kat yelled grabbing my shoulder, as if shaking me would somehow change his horrible fate.

COUGH Jack draws his sword.

HACK He leaps at the beastie.

"…can't… breathe…" The Kraken swallows him, and things begin to go black around me.

_You have got to be kidding me! My two favorite things in the entire world are going to kill me. Chocolate and Captain Jack Sparrow._

End Chapter 1, short and sweet! As a side note, I am still looking for a proof reader. Just send my a message, thank you! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean nor any characters featured within. I do however own myself, Nagi, and take full responsibility for her actions during this story… Muahahahaha!

"…Ugh, my head." I mumbled, obviously returning to a conscious state. "DAMN CHOCOLATE! AND DAMN CAPTIN JACK… Sparrow?" It was then I noticed my unfamiliar surroundings and the odd people staring at me. Women in corsets, men in breeches, dirt roads a small harbor including various ships with white sails, and old English style housings scattered everywhere around me. My first thought, I must have died. I would have stuck to that conclusion but a very inebriated man staggered by, only to stop directly in front of me, vomit, then continue on his way.

_This is definitely not heaven, the weather is far too nice to be hell, and therefore I must not be dead._ I thought, nodding my head. It must be a dream! And with that thought, I proceeded to climb atop a nearby barrel, stretching my arms out in front of me. _Up, up and away!…_ I closed my eyes and jumped from the barrel. The ocean breeze whipped through my hair as I…

THUD

…Landed face first into the dirt below. _Ok, maybe I can't fly. If this isn't a dream, I freakin' give up!_ Standing up and brushing my self off, I decided to just go with the flow and allow whatever is happening to just happen. Sighing, I let my head drop and noticed something very interesting. My backpack. The black, shoulder bag lay near my feet. It had not occurred to me before but when I was transported here, wherever here was, I remained the same in the appearance and had kept my belongings. Black sneakers, low-rise blue jeans, burgundy sleeveless t-shirt (lined with lace and hugging my curves, its probably the most feminine looking shirt in my entire wardrobe) and a common black hoodie. This is my favorite outfit; it perfectly complimented lightly tanned skin, shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes. A silver charm bracelet, small hoop earrings and heart locket, as well as my wallet with chain, were my coordinated accessories.

Turning to my bag, I decided to take a quick inventory on what I had to work with. Reading glasses, sun glasses, pen, pencil, sketch book, day planner, calculator, pocket knife, miniature flashlight, hand lotion, hair brush, makeup (eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and concealer), bag of sugar candies, cell phone (obviously no service) and a small medicine bag which contained; eye drops, cough drops, chap stick, Band-Aids, Rolaids, Sudafed, antihistamines, aspirin, ibuprofen, my inhaler and epipen. Yeah, allergies suck, and I have it real bad!

Giving myself a moment to formulate a plan, I slung my bag over my shoulder and trougged down the street towards the English looking fort upon the cliffs beside the ocean.

End Chapter 2. Don't worry, things will pick up! And yes, I do carry all those things I my bag with me at all times ;


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean nor any characters featured within. I do however own myself, Nagi, and take full responsibility for her actions during this story… Muahahahaha!

Women gasped, children pointed and stared in amazement, sailors made catcalls in my general direction… _Was I really dressed so strangely? Sure, I am a girl wearing jeans in an era where females obviously dress in corsets, but did it really warrant this much attention?_ Turning at least twenty shades of red, I finally turned a corner and found myself at the harbor. I immediately recognized the Dauntless, the most powerful ship in the Caribbean. At first glance, the ship moored along side it reminded me of the Interceptor. _Didn't the Black Pearl sink the Interceptor in the first movie?_

"Aye, the Interceptor twas a fine ship. Good old Lord Beckett decided to use its design when commissioning 'Usurpos,' Latin for 'take possession' it tis. 'Eard rumor ship's TWICE as fast as the first..." The nearby seaman on the beach was explaining to his shipmate. _That explains it._ I left them to their conversation and hoped they hadn't noticed me as I continued on my way.

The Navel based seemed fairly deserted as I made my way past the gallows and through the winding corridors. _It has to be around here somewhere._

"Sir… SIR! Commander Norrington, SIR! I really must protest! You cannot resume your commission in THAT state! Your uniform must be cleaned and pressed as well as you must have your wig! If anyone were to see you as you are it would bring shame upon the king's navy!" _Norrington?_ A tidy clergyman hurried behind an incredibly dirty man, who, in fact, was Commander Norrington. Anyone could tell it was the commander by the irritated yet devilish grin upon his muddy face. Suppressing the fan girl within, both gentlemen continued on their way, too preoccupied in their own affairs to notice the strange woman wandering the hallways.

_He wasn't just called 'Norrington,' he was referred to as 'Commander Norrington.' And he looked as if hi spent the night in a pigpen… That means he must have just traded the heart for the return of his title! What perfect timing! All I have to do is follow the trail of dirt to Beckett's office._

I rushed head first around through the doorway and was greeted by several guards and well as a very perplexed Beckett sipping tea at his desk. "There are no civilians allowed in the Lord's office! State your name and purpose lass!" Shouted the guard blocking my way to the desk. _Great! Now what? Maybe it wasn't the best idea to come here first._

End Chapter 3. I home my interpretation of seaman's slang was accurate.


End file.
